


Locura

by EmillyOrochi



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Espada, Godlike aizen sousuke, Gotei 13 | 13 Court Guard Squads - Freeform, Hoygyoko aizen, Juubi Naruto, Kyuubi Naruto, M/M, Parcial Time Travel, Shinju Naruto, Soul King Aizen, Sternritter, immortal aizen, immortal naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmillyOrochi/pseuds/EmillyOrochi
Summary: After his master's death, his way changed. His perception of the world, changed. His life, changed. But, something that did not change was his determination. He is Uzumaki Naruto. As his master said, "The frog at the bottom of the well, drifts off into the great ocean."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. King And God

"Trusting someone is the same as depending on them. That is something the weak do. We have no use for it." - Sōsuke Aizen.

XXX XXX

Konohagakure no Sato. The strongest of the five hidden villages. The home of some of the strongest shinobi to ever exist.

The sun shone bright upon the village. Today, people were busy in decorating the village and arranging items required for the festival. Which festival, you ask? Well, the Five Nations festival! Celebrated in the memory of the day when the five hidden villages united and defeated their enemy. A single entity so powerful that he destroyed a quarter of the allied forces, all by himself.

Nah! Not Obito. But, someone whose presence came as a shock to both the parties.

Oh, well let's get back to the topic at hand.

Ah, yes. The sun shone brightly blah blah blah. Everyone was in high spirits and was looking forward to the night. Visitors from farthest lands where coming here, just to witness the celebration. This was the third year and the number of visitors were more than the last two years. Well, they say third time's the charm. Or is it?

Moreover, the kages of the other four hidden villages were also going to join in the celebrations. They had already arrived and were now resting at the Hokage mansion. The rest of the shinobi were also helping the civilians in the arrangements. Most of them were. But, some of the shinobi were enjoying or hanging out with their friends or both.

All in all, everyone was joyous and enjoying themselves to the fullest. Well, they won't be much longer.

XXX XXX

Knock. Knock.

"Oi, Kakashi! Let's go and eat some ramen!"

No reply.

"Oi, Kakashi! I know you're in there!"

Again, no reply.

"Oi, Kakashi-teme! You open the door and come with me in the next five seconds or I'll come inside and Kamui you to gay bar!"

One. Two. Thre-.

"Okay! I'm here, Obito!" A fully professionally dressed, Hatake Kakashi said as he nearly unhinged the door.

"Good." Obito said grinningly. His own attire matched his friend's. Well, he was a Jōnin now. No more Akatsuki business. No more world domination. He didn't wear his orange mask and his scarred face was shown proudly. One eye holding the mangekyō sharingan and the other holding rinnegan. His attitude had taken a complete turn. Now, he wasn't the hateful leader of Akatsuki but was a proud and acclaimed citizen of Konohagakure no Sato. He was the old Obito whom Kakashi had known from childhood.

"Let's go." He said as he hooked his arm around Kakashi's neck and started walking with him. Things had drastically changed since that day, three years ago. Obito had changed and became a better person. Kakashi had changed. Many other had changed.

Kakashi looked at his best friend. On one side, he was happy because he had gotten his friend back. Because the shinobi nations were finally at peace. Because his student, Uchiha Sasuke, had returned to the village. But on the other side, he was… not so good. Three years ago, he had lost someone and this day brought back those bitter memories. He would have gone into self isolation if not for the continuous efforts of Obito, who always had a plan to stop that.

"One more thin'." Obito said as he continued walking. "Gai's also comin' and he said that after ramen, we'll go to the bar."

Kakashi gulped audibly. Why? Because a drunk Gai was more dangerous than Kakashi and I don't mean in terms of strength.

XXX XXX

"Hokage-dono, the meal is delicious!" Terumi Mei, Godiame Mizukage, chirped happily as she ate the food slowly, savouring every bite.

Tsunade smiled, "Oh, all this was made by Shizune. It's all her hard work." She said as she gestured to her apprentice, who was sitting beside her. Shizune blushed at that.

At the long table, all the Kages and their two accomplices each were sitting and devouring the breakfast. Well, calling it breakfast would not be appropriate. It was somewhere between breakfast and lunch.

"Everything aside, I am looking forward to the festival tonight." A said as he sipped his drink.

"We all are! It makes me glad to be alive for so long that I could see nations united." Ōnoki said as he eyed the Raikage's drink. What was it exactly? Maybe protein shake for bodybuilders? Mah, he would ask later and maybe even try it.

Of all the Kages, the one who was quite through all the conversation was Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. Well, it was normal for him to be quiet and only talk during the needed time. But, now the reason for his silence was something else. Or rather someone else.

"Huh." Gaara snapped out of his daze as Ōnoki, from across the table, put a comforting hand upon his own.

"Kazekage." Ōnoki started with a half-smile. "Living in the past will do no good to you. What has gone, cannot come back. Instead, you should relish in the present and be glad that you are still with your comrades."

Gaara nodded lightly. He still could not cope up with the loss he suffered in the war. A good part of Sunagakure's shinobi had fallen against the enemy. Kankuro died in the war. As he listened to the old and wise Tsuchikage, his feelings drifted towards the optimistic side of the incident. The Tsuchikage could understand his pain the most. After all, the old man had lost his granddaughter.

"Ahem. Are we late?" Someone asked and they all looked at the entrance of the hall to see none other than the snake sannin, Orochimaru, standing there with his apprentice, Yakushi Kabuto.

"Just a little bit. Come have a seat, Shizune's cooked delicious food." Tsunade said with a light smile. 'Jiraiya, if you were here…'

You must be wondering 'What the fuck?! Orochimaru!' Or 'Why the hell is Tsunade inviting them?!' Or 'The author has gone nuts!' Well, let me enlighten you. Orochimaru and Kabuto had helped them in the war. Not with Edo Tensei but with their Sage arts and individual intellect. Well, they say that one good deed overshadows all of your bad ones. Does it?

Orochimaru and Kabuto went to the table and occupied the remaining two seats. They dug in the food like predators on their prey. Well, Orochimaru did. Kabuto ate at a rather slow pace. His predatory eyes fixed on Shizune's own. A mixture of love and lust present on both their faces. It wasn't hidden properly. The suggestive impressions they were doing with the rolls also didn't help them. Ah, love.

"Get a room, you both!" Tsunade yelled.

So they did. Leaving two half finished plates.

XXX XXX

"How many times will you read it? To be presice, you've already read it fifty-three times in the past three years."

The person being addressed, snapped the book shut. It was not in the best condition. Tapes held it from the sides and the cover all over was slightly dusty. The title read 'The Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi.' He grinned, "Fifty-four times now."

The former person chuckled lightly, "Anyone would have thought you are mentally unstable, considering this." He said as he polished his sword with a small piece of fabric.

"Am I?"

Both of them chuckled together at that. They both knew the answer to that. They heard the faint sounds of the ongoing preparations and cheers of the people. The sounds must have been fairly loud as they heard it there, chamber under the Hokage mountain.

They heard the sound of the rusty gates being opened and looked at the entrance to see a single shinobi standing there. They were ANBU.

"Your duty starts now, Rat. Be careful. Even if they're trapped, they're dangerous."

"Hai, Yamato-taichō!"

"Good. I'll get going." With that, the Mokuton user shunshined away.

Rat walked to the two prisoners. Though, they were extremely dangerous, they couldn't harm him. Or so he believed. The two prisoners were in the center of the chamber and had little space to move. Or so everyone believed. The ground on which they sat, had a wide, circular sealing jutsu etched on it that mirrored the one etched on the roof. A faint pillar of light shrouded them and was connected to the borders of the seals.

Now, point to be noted. It wasn't a barrier seal or anything but was something far more complicated. It was a space-time ninjutsu created by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju.

The two were in a different dimension even though they appeared to be in front of the ANBU. Moreover, if they would have been there in reality, then the ANBU would have died from being suffocated by their otherworldly chakra pressure.

Rat stood in front of the two prisoners, "You two have ruined my night!" The said in an accusing tone. "Because of you both, I have to stay here and guard this place while the others enjoy the festival!"

The two prisoners exchanged amused glances and went back to their individual work.

"What's the need for guard!" Rat shouted. "It isn't as if you bastards are in this dimension! You both cannot even touch me much less attack me!" When he saw that they weren't even paying attention to he shouted again. "Don't ignore me you two pieces of shit!"

Oops. Made a mistake and now he had undivided attention of the two.

The one with the book, spoke up in a kind tone, "ANBU-san, do you know who we are? Or better yet, do you have any idea what we can do? What kind of wrath we can unleash upon the world?"

The ANBU gulped. Of course, he knew who these monsters were and what they could do. He didn't know about the other one. But, this one he knew a lot about. He was the one who had waged the war three years ago. The allied shinobi forces against him. More than one hundred thousand shinobi against only one and even then, around twenty thousand shinobi died. Speaking of the other one, the one with the sword, he was the one for whom this special prison had been made. He was over a century old but looked like a matured adult in the prime of life.

Rat steeled his nerves, "So what if know? It isn't like you both can now do anything in you current state!"

"Is it?" The captive said as he grinned.

"ANBU-san, do you know why we both are just imprisoned rather than being executed?" The one with the sword said. His brown orbs fixed on the ANBU.

Rat did not know the answer but nonetheless decided to speak some made up reason. He opened his mouth but swiftly closed it as he was gestured to stop.

"No need to speak. I know you don't know the answer, I saw the confusion in your eyes." The brown eyed man said. "We are imprisoned because we cannot be killed. Not without an extraordinarily powerful jutsu or weapon. Basically speaking, we are immortals. Time has little control over us. Our power far exceeds that of most shinobi." He smiled. "In short, we are Death incarnate."

"Bullshit!" Rat exclaimed angrily. "No human is immortal. You both are just intoxicated from your power."

The one with the book smiled crookedly, "Why did you assume us as humans?" He said as he saw the ANBU shake slightly. "Well, earlier you were moaning about being the one to be on the guard duty. We've decided to relieve you of your service."

Rat raised an eyebrow behind his mask, "What th-?!" He shouted in a startled voice as he saw the former raising his hand and pointing his faintly glowing palm at him. Then, Rat's brain kicked in and he realised that the prisoners were in a different dimension and all their attacks would have an effect only in that dimension. So, no harm to the ANBU. "Go ahead. Humour me."

"As you wish. Bala."

With a faint thump, the body of the now dead Rat fell on the floor. Blood pouring out from the gaping hole in the chest and pooling around his body.

The two men walked out of the pillar area effortlessly. They stood at each side of the body, not caring of the blood that now stained their bare feet.

The one who had killed the ANBU, looked at the dead body. "I did you a favour. You weren't ANBU material." He said as if talking to a living being.

"I'm seriously beginning to doubt on your sanity." His partner said. The said partner-in-crime wore a full black attire and glasses adorned his face. His scholar-like brown hair covering the sides of his face. "Naruto."

"Good for you!" Naruto said with a grin. "Sōsuke."

They both shared a laugh.

"Now, how should we make our entry?" Naruto said as he pocketed his book in his orange jacket. "We walk or I shoot a cero through the Hokage mountain and we make a flashy entry?"

"Obviously the latter!" Aizen said gleefully and sheathed his sword.

XXX XXX

"Next time, YOU take Gai home." Kakashi said as he nursed his temples and walked towards the Hokage tower.

"Okay! Okay!" Obito said as he suppressed his laughter. "I wasn't my fault that you got beaten by women at the bar and on the way to his house."

"It wasn't my fault either. You just had to get him drunk, didn't you! Knowing how Gai became when got drunk. He nearly groped every women at the bar and on the way to home and I got beaten in his stead. Meanwhile, you used Kamui to save your ass."

"Oh, forget it Kakashi!" Obito said as he patted his friend on the back. Then, both he and Kakashi stopped. "We're here."

"Right."

The whole area in front of the Hokage tower was crowded by mainly civilians. Most of the ninja populace were on the rooftops, terraces and various other place their feet could cling to. On the balcony of the Hokage tower, stood the kages of the five hidden villages, being cheered and applauded by the people.

From the corner of their eyes, both Kakashi and Obito saw some civilian and shinobi women taking off their tops and displaying their globes to everyone. They had a particular name stretching across them. 'Gaara'.

The kazekage in turn, was expressionless as usual. Not that people could see the light amount of pink dusting his cheek.

Obito groaned, "I can defeat him with both of my hand tied and still that kid gets the women!"

Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder in sympathy, "Every dog has its day. We'll also have ours, someday."

"Yo, Kakashi! Obito!" Someone called out.

"Kisame? You're here too!"

Kisame was now standing in front of them. His kirigakure Jōnin attire displaying proudly. "Yeah, wanted to see you all so tug along with Mizukage-sama." Kubikiribōchō strapped on his back. It was his new sword as Samehada was too attached to Kirabi.

"Great! So you'll stay in Konoha for at least two or three day, right?" At seeing Kisama nod, Obito continued. "You should've came to my house earlier today. We enjoyed a lot. I, Kakashi and Gai. You should've seen how Gai was today!"

"Was a bit tired from the travel so I slept off."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the loud and powerful voice of the Godaime Hokage.

"People of Konoha. No, people of the Elemental Nations." She started and was met with cheers from both civilians and shinobi alike. "Today we stand together, united and powerful. Today we join hands with each other, irrespective of the different nations we may belong to. Today we celebrate the third anniversary of the peace we have achieved by uniting and defeating the abominable and dark force that threatened our existence! Today we celebrate the third anniversary of the peace we achieved through the sacrifice of the brave and selfless shinobi who laid their lives against the enemy! For us! For the Elemental Nations! And most of all, for the future generations!"

People applauded and cheered vigorously. Many had tears in their eyes, for the comrades or families they had lost in the last war.

A smiling Tsunade continued, "So I won't take any more of tonight's time. Let's celebrate!"

Just as the people were about to cheer again, an explosion went off… at the Hokage mountain.

They all turned to see a now partially destroyed mountain, with the faces of the Shodaime and Nidaime missing completely. They also saw an orange coloured beam of light which came out of it, fade into nothingness. Many were too shocked to even react. Not even the shinobi could comprehend with what had just happened.

Obito looked at the scene with narrowed eye. He knew who exactly was under the mountain. Everybody knew. But, the question was that did he broke out of the prison?

The five kages all had the same reaction. Shock, confusion and a bit of… fear.

"Is that… ?" Gaara asked hesitantly.

"I don't think so. We can't feel his suffocating pressure. It has to be someone else." The Raikage said as if trying to convince himself than the others.

"It can't be…" Tsunade said as she looked with wide eyes upon the two figures that rose out of the smoke, floating in the air. Two eerily familiar figures. "How?"

Suddenly, the two vanished in a burst of speed and appeared right in front of the Hokage tower, standing in the air, above the people.

"Ah Konoha, been a while, hasn't it." Naruto said, relishing in the feeling of open air and the fear of the people.

Aizen smiled, "All the five kages in one place and that too for celebration!" He was already told about the current era by the blond, during one of their talks. The world hadn't changed much.

Everyone tense. They all knew mostly everything about the blond but didn't knew anything about the brown haired one. Tsunade only knew that he was the enemy of her grandfather and was sealed by him.

"Obito."

"Hmm, Kakashi?"

"Use the Gedo Mazō."

"No. We're in public. It will be dangerous for the civilians."

"Shit."

Tsunade looked at the blond venomously, "How! How the hell did you get free! That jutsu was absolute. Then, how?!"

Naruto looked at Tsunade with condescending eyes and a serious expression. "Nothing. Nothing is absolute in this world. Not you, not me, not any jutsu and most of all the so called peace that you now have." He smiled as he saw the shocked/surprised expression of everyone's faces. Then, his expression change to a cheeky one. "Besides, you don't know how beneficial can endless time, empty dimension and the company of a good friend be!" He said as he gestured towards the smiling Aizen.

"You will not get away, Uzumaki Naruto." The usually stoic and calm Gaara said in an angry voice. Sand rose from his gourd and headed towards the two.

Naruto just swiped his right palm gently, in a dismissing way. From that simple gesture, strong currents of wind rose that blew the sand back effortlessly. "See. One of the benefits."

Gaara gritted his teeth. Seems like the Uzumaki now had an extraordinary control over the wind.

"No." Naruto said as if reading the Kazekage's thoughts. "Not control over the wind. But, control over my chakra. Don't you all feel it?"

Many of the shinobi's eyes widened at the realization dawned on them.

"Yes. Before being sealed, his chakra had a lot of pressure. But now, it feels… controlled." Ōnoki said.

Naruto smiled slightly. "Now, I'm not here to fight and kill you all."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "Why are you here, then? What is your motive?"

"My motives, eh? Well, they are the same as three years ago." His smile widened. "To annihilate the disease known as Shinobi." Everybody tensed even more at that. "As for why I am here? Simple, To declare the Fifth Shinobi World War."

Aizen smiled wider, "This time, it will be two against the world. No matter what, we will win! We will create Absolute Peace! The world will not live in the fake peace as it is livin' in now! My dear people." He said as he folded his arms.

"As if you will win against us!" A boisterous voice declared and was meet with nods of people.

Naruto heard the familiar voice and looked down from his position. There! He spotted the speaker in the crowd. "Oh, Kiba? You've grown! Seems like my imprisonment had been good for you! Oh- and look, the whole Konoha Twelve is here! Sasuke too! Well, that's odd, I thought I had killed him. Mah, whatever!" His eyes wandered to the other familiar faces in the crowd. "Well, look here. Kakashi and Obito! Friends forever! Kisame too! Every fucking big shot ninja is here!"

"Is not." Aizen interjected.

Naruto looked at him, "Why are you always ruining my fun!"

Sōsuke smiled, "But I'm having lots of."

"Don't ignore us, Kyuubi!" Kiba yelled.

A pouting Naruto looked at him, "I have a name, Kiba. I'm hurt. You don't call me by my name just 'cause I am the Kyuubi." Then, he adopted a thinking pose. "Or because I killed your sister?" He grinned menacingly.

That's right! Naruto is the new Kyuubi because he absorbed Kurama. How else do you think he could have won against the allied forces.

"Monster." Kiba said under his breath as his fist tightened. Hinata put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Now." Naruto said as he turned towards the Kages. "We have to get going and anyone who has the bright idea of attacking us, please do so! But, know that civilians are here!" With that, any attempt to attack was crushed. "The Fifth and last shinobi world war will be fought in Kaminari no Kuni, three days from now." His face became dead serious and eyes became cold. "With this, Shinobi and the knowledge of chakra, both, will end."

The Kages looked at the two enemies with contempt. They knew that the five of them could not defeat the two by themselves. They did not even know anything about the brown haired man. They needed a plan.

"So, Ja ne!" Naruto said and turned to leave… but stopped and looked down. "And a gift for you, Kiba. Bala." Before anyone could blink, blood splattered on people nearby the Inuzuka. The blood of the now dead Kiba.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Hinata screamed as her boyfriend was dead. She was covered in his blood. There was no shoulder for her hand to rest. Kiba's whole upper body was missing.

The Kages saw that and were horrified by the incident. They weren't even able to properly see the attack. What kind of new horrific power Naruto now possessed? Then, they heard two individual static boom sound and saw flashes of purple and orange. They looked at the two enemies but did not find them anywhere in sight. They were gone.

XXX XXX

So, how was it?

You know, there are many 'Naruto dies and goes to Soul Society or Hueco Mundo' fics. There are also many 'Bleach characters go to Naruto world' or 'Naruto gets a zanpakutō' fic.

But, this one IS different.

In this one, Bleach characters are a part of Naruto universe. They do not use Reiryoku but use chakra. They will have all the abilities of a shinobi but will also have their original abilities. Aizen is immortal due to the Hougyoku and Naruto due being the Kyuubi.

Also, Aizen is the only one alive. Others are dead. But, they will appear in the further chapters. Guess how?

Further details will be revealed later.

This is Goodbye. For now.


	2. Gotei and Espada  (Teaser)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i would like to say that i came back and possibly focus on this story and this chapter that i will post is just a sample of the next chapter
> 
> furthermore sorry for the time without posting furthermore sorry for grammatical errors because english is not my main language but i am trying to improve it.

Kakashi didn't know how to describe what had happened hours ago and now just watching everyone talking and shouting about this fifth shinobi war that Naruto had declared.

The war against madara and zetsu had already caused much damage and even more deaths when Naruto had ended up being the true cause of the fourth shinobi war that ended with the bijuus sealing Naruto but with the cost of the kyuubi being absorbed according to what Naruto had said a few hours ago.

"I am very concerned that this war cannot be won this time!" tsunade exclaimed as she broke the wooden table into thousands of smaller pieces, making everyone shut up.

"I ... we must find a way to beat them! Hokage-Sama! We cannot let these beasts win" Yugao commented with panic shining in the onyx eyes.

"Maybe we have to bring something or someone for us to help right? We managed to bring sasuke-kun and yondaime-Sama from death just maybe we can revive someone strong enough to defeat both of these monsters right ?!" Sakura suggested as everyone turned their eyes to the said kunoichi who was just thinking profusely.

'If Sakura is right ... maybe we can bring them into this fight.' Nagato thought as he narrowed his eyes towards the scroll on the tsunade's back.

"Tsunade-san, if I may ask ... you used the thousand-year seal right?" Nagato questioned receiving a wave of tsunade while the few who understood widened their eyes in realization.

\--------

Aizen Sousuke knew very well that this war was won at the time it had been declared to the world by Naruto but still Sousuke worried if that damn seal would be used otherwise they would have many familiar faces fighting soon ...

"Naruto, I'm really excited about this war but I think we should have a few followers ... I mean just us fighting hundreds of thousands of humans." aizen suggested with a serious face to the blonde while the said loro was sitting with his eyes closed thinking.

"Sousuke, why are you worried? Are you afraid that they will bring the Shinigami huh? Did you forget that of all living beings, we are the strongest?" Naruto returned making aizen sigh as Naruto opened his eyes.

"Alright Sousuke, Maybe it's fun to have subordinates. Do you have any idea who to revive or bring to our side? I have a few ..." The blonde gave a dark and sinister smile that sincerely aizen knew that this would only make the war worse ... at least for the shinobi who would probably be doomed after all that aizen knew Naruto was a lonely individual who felt a thirst for blood and would only settle for strong beings and aizen knew well who to bring back to life. Maybe some espada or shinigami, hell so many options and that was something that amused so much aizen.

And with a simple movement of the fingers, a large tear in the space-time domain had been opened by aizen and that definitely changed the line of events that would follow from that moment on.


End file.
